


Papa Berry

by stephaniesomelette



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baker Byun Baekhyun, Birth, CEO Park Chanyeol, Cooking, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Male Lactation, More fluff than angst, Mpreg, Strawberries, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lots of mentions of desserts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephaniesomelette/pseuds/stephaniesomelette
Summary: Omega Baekhyun’s the new sweet baker in town who loves what he does, especially when it involves strawberries. Alpha Park Chanyeol is often told that he’s too much of a workaholic, but when he sees the adorable baker who always makes him delicious treats, maybe he just wants to relax a little. That also meant becoming Baekhyun’s future baby daddy.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 39
Kudos: 319
Collections: #𝓑𝓪𝓫𝔂𝕄𝕒𝕜𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕱𝖊𝖘𝖙𝟐𝟎𝟐𝟎, Best Of CB's Fic, My's Marked Read Cb's





	Papa Berry

**Author's Note:**

> BMF131/2020
> 
> Pairing : Baekhyun/Chanyeol  
> Carrier : Baekhyun  
> Pregnancy : Any of the two (Pre/during or Post pregnancy)  
> Babies : Any of the two (Only one or More than one)  
> Prompt : Chanyeol, a really serious guy, unexpectedly meets Baekhyun who shakes his whole world upside down. Being always kind of a cold person, he sees himself changing slowly towards his soulmate. Baekhyun is just a simple baker, wanting to live his life in a humble way. But meeting Chanyeol made life for him a lot brighter, planning a future, house loud with kids. Chanyeol's friends and family are shocked to see how this little angel made their bitter Chanyeol change so much when his past relationships had ended up leaving Chanyeol really hurt and closed to people.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Here Chanyeol was, calling his assistant on a Saturday afternoon, asking about his schedule for the following week.

“Secretary Moon, how’s the schedule for next week?” Chanyeol enquired, walking over to his home office while on the phone with his secretary.

There were children crying in the background, along with the sound of the television playing.

“ _Mr. Park, it’s a Saturday! Please be joking._ ” The woman whined, “ _I’m spending time with my kids!”_

“But I don’t have children, so what should I do?” Chanyeol asked bluntly, his face maintaining its emotionless demeanor. 

“ _Go out??? Have fun with your friends? If it weren’t for the kids that’s what I would want to do right now- Yah! Haemi, don’t step on your brother!”_

Chanyeol winced at the loud noise, and moved his phone away from his ear. Well, Secretary Moon had a point. But all of his friends were either out of the country or also busy with their own families.

“ _Mr. Park, please take my advice and go take a break today. It’s an order from your parents as well. According to the contract, I’m not permitted to communicate with you on the weekends as well, sooo bye! See you on Monday!”_ The secretary quickly hung up, leaving the CEO speechless.

“That woman...why did I even hire her.” Chanyeol had to laugh, who was the boss here?

Placing his phone down, he looked at all the buildings that looked so tiny from his penthouse on the top floor. It’s been a while since he had walked around his neighbourhood.

Yeah, maybe it’s time for a break.

Ever since his father announced him as the new CEO of Shinwa Group a few years ago, Chanyeol was determined to do his role diligently and prove that he was worthy and capable despite his young age. It came as a surprise of course, Chanyeol was not expecting to become the CEO this fast, but because of his father’s weak health, he had no choice but to quickly take on the role. Chanyeol became so immersed in his work that working became a part of his life, and he spent many nights cooped up in his office.

After taking a shower, Chanyeol quickly walked over to his closet and grabbed a windbreaker, changed into his shoes and quickly left the house along with some cash. Unlike Chanyeol’s usual attire which consists of a formal suit and tie, he now looked like a college student now with sporty clothing and messy hair.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Chanyeol cycled around the area and breathed in the fresh air. How long has it been that he felt this relaxed, the cool air brushing against his face?

After cycling around the area, Chanyeol decided to grab something to eat. There were many new trendy cafes in town selling all things _dalgona_ or making their foods every color of the spectrum. But one particular bakery down the road took Chanyeol’s interest with its humble looking exterior. Unlike other stores whose dishes are riding on new trends, this particular bakery seems to have genuinely nice pastries.

Chanyeol walked into the bakery, and the little bell at the top immediately chimed, signalling the arrival of a new customer. 

“Ah! Welcome to Hyunnie’s Bakery!”

A male with beautiful chestnut brown permed hair turned around, with the brightest smile that Chanyeol has ever seen. He was in a pink apron, and quickly skipped over to the counter to take Chanyeol’s order.

Chanyeol placed a hand over his heart, the rhythm of his heartbeat thumping wildly. The man had a sweet smelling scent, meaning that he was an omega. 

“What can I get you today?” Baekhyun smiled.

Chanyeol looked around the menu, and was surprised at how many items they were offering despite the small size of the shop. Everything looked good, from the nutella croissants, to the lemon drop cake, and even the array of assorted muffins.

“Well, what do you recommend?” Chanyeol asked, making eye contact with the adorable owner. Chanyeol secretly thanked himself for having stumbled into such a wonderful place.

“Oh! Nobody has ever asked me that before...excuse me!” Baekhyun’s cheeks reddened as he fumbled with the menu in his hands, flipping to a page with his signature dish.

“I highly recommend this,” Baekhyun flipped the menu around and presented it to Chanyeol, like a child with a picture book. 

“This is our signature strawberry shortcake, it comes with a drink of your choice!” Baekhyun seemed to be very confident of his pick, which leaves Chanyeol with no choice.

“Alright, then I’ll get this set.” Chanyeol pulled out some cash, placing it on the payment tray. 

“What about the drink? We have a strawberry frappe that goes really well with it.” Baekhyun chirped, placing one hand on his hip as he worked the register.

“I think I’ll have an iced americano instead.” Chanyeol gave his usual order, but his eyes widened when he noticed how the sides of the man’s lips drooped down slightly, resembling a pout.

“Okay...so it’ll be one strawberry shortcake, with one iced americano-”

“Wait! I, uh...changed my mind. I would like the strawberry frappe instead.” Chanyeol stopped the man, with his abrupt change in order.

“Really? Great! That will be seven dollars!” Baekhyun grins, a nice big smile on his lips now. Chanyeol feels like his heart could explode.

_So cute_.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

“Here’s your cake, and your drink, enjoy!” Baekhyun placed the tray on the table, revealing a fresh strawberry cake topped with strawberry jam and whipped cream. The drink also came with strawberry puree and fresh milk. 

This was not breakfast food, but Chanyeol was definitely ready to dig in. He grabbed the fork and sliced a portion of the cake, and the moment Chanyeol put it in his mouth, he instantly melted at how fluffy the sponge was. The cream was delicate and light, not too much on the heavy side, and when paired with strawberries which are just in season, it was nothing but perfect.

“It’s good, isn’t it?”

Baekhyun popped by, seeing that Chanyeol had emptied his plate within minutes. The alpha made it clear that it was good, not a single bit of crumb was left on the dish, and he had emptied the frappe as well.

“Yeah, it was really good. Can I have another one to go?” Chanyeol asked, and he had to hide his smile when he saw a bright grin growing on the baker’s face. He had always been told that he was a rude guy, but when he sees Baekhyun smile so widely, he couldn’t help to be nothing but kind to the sweet baker.

“Thank you so much! I-I’ll go pack it!” Baekhyun blushed, walking over to pack another slice into a paper box. Chanyeol walked over to the counter, simply observing the baker packing the items with excitement, his hair bouncing as he jumped around.

“Oh! Here’s a scone too, it’s on the house. Just a small way to say thanks for supporting this shop! We’ve only been open for a few months and it isn’t easy to have new customers.” Baekhyun rambled, packing a paper bag that contained a piping hot blueberry scone that had just come out from the oven.

Chanyeol was about to refuse but the baker had already packed everything nicely into a neat little bag that he couldn’t say no. 

“Well, thank you. I’ll see you around….?”

“Baekhyun! Byun Baekhyun.” The smaller sings, causing a chuckle to escape Chanyeol’s lips.

“How about you? I’ve never seen you around here, are you a college student?” Baekhyun blinked, looking properly at Chanyeol’s appearance. Baekhyun might not want to admit it out loud, but this man in front of him was incredibly handsome, he might have given him a little special treatment too.

Nobody gets the blueberry scones for free, Baekhyun would usually add a cookie or a madeleine instead.

“No no, I’m much older than you think.” Chanyeol waves his hands awkwardly, “Anyways, I’m Park Chanyeol.”

“Nice to meet you, Chanyeol! See you around then.” Baekhyun shook his hand, their warm palms clasped together.

That’s how it all started, the beginning of the end. If someone told Baekhyun that he was going to bear this man’s children a few years down the line, he would probably faint right there and then.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Baekhyun insisted that he wasn’t waiting for a certain someone everyday, but that’s a big fat lie, the biggest lie Baekhyun has ever told.

“Hey, Baek, is your _special customer_ here today?” Minseok teased, grabbing another tub of nutella to pipe into their just baked croissants. 

Baekhyun stuck his tongue out at his co-worker, and continued to look out of the window that gave him a nice view of the street outside. He pouted his lips, Chanyeol should be here today!

After a few months since the first encounter, Chanyeol did keep to his promise and often came on a Tuesday or a Friday. And with each visit, Baekhyun made sure to add on a free treat, whether it was a secret menu item or their seasonal teacakes, Baekhyun always gave Chanyeol something extra to try. 

“Ah! He’s here!” 

Baekhyun exclaimed, noticing a figure that looked very much like Chanyeol. The little bell rings once more, and as Baekhyun had predicted, it was Chanyeol who is visiting again.

“Hey, Chanyeol! What brings you here today?” Baekhyun calmed his composure, as if he wasn’t waiting for the alpha for the entire day.

“I really enjoyed the smoothie bowl from last week, can I get another one of those?” 

“Great! That will be 5 dollars.” Baekhyun keyed the order into the system, and proceeded to quickly grab a bag of berries to make the smoothie bowl. Instead of two handfuls of berries, Baekhyun added a handful more for the alpha. He hummed a sweet tune as he blended the fruits, which didn’t go unnoticed by the CEO.

“Here you go, the cutlery is inside as well.” Baekhyun passes a paper bag to Chanyeol, a pretty pink bowl of blended fruits inside, topped with nuts, fruits and homemade almond butter. Chanyeol couldn’t wait to go home to dig into his snack, but at the same time he didn’t really want to leave this cafe either. 

Baekhyun was wearing a blue cardigan today, along with an inner white top, and not forgetting the pink apron tied prettily around his waist.

“Pretty as always.” Chanyeol murmured, but his eyes immediately widened at what he had just said out loud.

“I’m sorry? Did you say something, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun peered over from tidying up the supplies, wondering if the taller man had said anything.

“Ah, no, I was just saying, this smoothie bowl, it’s pretty as always.” Chanyeol blurts, scratching his head as his cheeks begin to heat up.

“Come back for more, if you like.” Baekhyun blushed, he really liked it when customers gave him compliments on the food, it was his pride and joy.

“Of course! I’ll see you again.” Chanyeol promises, and he takes his leave.

As Chanyeol walked out the door, Baekhyun smiled to himself. The alpha was serious, yet clumsy. But did anyone tell the alpha, how child-like he looks and how sparkly his eyes are when he eats desserts?

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

“No, this is absolutely terrible, revise it.” Chanyeol chucks the report to one side, looking at the manager to continue the meeting. The manager looks frantically at the slides, clicking the next button on the presentation slide. 

“Uh, Mr. Park, this concludes the meeting regarding this quarter’s sales, now, moving on to the a-administrative part…” One of the directors spoke, looking warily at the CEO. They all knew that the CEO hated dealing with administrative tasks.

But for the sake of remaining civil, Chanyeol waved a hand, prompting the staff to continue.

“As we all know, Shinhwa Group’s 50th Anniversary banquet would be held next month,” The manager stated, “We need to pick a caterer for our food, desserts, refreshments and the live band.” 

Chatter soon started amongst the table, every member spilling out the fanciest places that they know of. Obviously, they understood that the budget for the party wasn’t going to be cheap. It was the Shinhwa Group after all.

At the sound of ‘desserts’, Chanyeol’s mind immediately went straight to the bakery he frequents, that never failed to please his taste buds. Perhaps this could be a good business opportunity for Baekhyun, especially with how the cafe struggled to get loyal customers in its first few months.

“I’ll pick the caterer for the desserts.” Chanyeol spoke, and all the chatter immediately stopped.

Park Chanyeol, contributing to event planning for the first time, ever?

“O-Of course!” A director exclaimed, “We are confident that Mr. Park’s choice will definitely be a good one!”

“I agree!”

“Me too!”

Chanyeol nods. “Alright then, I’ll end the meeting here. Since I have contributed one, I hope that everyone will share some of their ideas too for the party.” With a final closing, Chanyeol eventually left to get to his next meeting.

Secretary Moon walked hurriedly next to her boss, “Mr. Park, I’ve never seen you contribute to the parties before, did you fall ill when I told you to take a break?” She tried to get the alpha’s temperature like a concerned mother, but the alpha quickly pushed her hands away.

“No, I’m not, I’m just...well rested.” Chanyeol excused, not wanting to make a big deal out of it. “Anyways, call the bakery I requested for catering.”

“Right away, Mr. Park.”

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

“10 million won?!”

Minseok’s yell on the telephone takes Baekhyun by surprise, which causes him to drop a whisk by accident. Putting down the utensils he was holding, Baekhyun walks over to see the commotion.

“Minseok, what’s wrong?”

Minseok took a glance at Baekhyun, before going back to the phone. “The offer you mentioned just now...please repeat it again to my boss.” Minseok passes the phone to Baekhyun, who picks it up with a confused look.

“Hello?”

“Hi, this is Shinhwa Group speaking. May I know if this is Hyunnie’s Bakery?”

“Yes...you are speaking with the owner.”

“We are wondering if you offer any catering services? We will need it for next month.”

“Yes, we can do that. For how many people?”

“About five hundred.”

“Five Hundred?!” 

“Yes, and we will be paying you 10 million won for the night.”

Baekhyun choked on thin air. 10 million won, for one night? That’s the most business they have ever gotten ever since they first opened. Maybe, he can use that money to buy a bigger mixer, that way, he and Minseok wouldn’t need to move back and forth so much due to the small batches they were making.

“We don’t usually take such big orders, but I guess we can make an exception…” Baekhyun replied, still feeling surreal at the opportunity.

“Great! We will be sending the details to you in a short while. We look forward to working with you then, Mr. Byun.”

Baekhyun placed the phone down, and after a few seconds of interpreting what had just happened - he squealed and jumped up and down, clasping his hands together. How did he get this lucky, to be the caterer for Shinhwa Group’s exclusive event! They were truly just a humble bakery, a partnership comprising two omegas. 

Most people in Korea would know the name of the company at the sound of it, it was printed on instant noodles, frozen food, and all other household items you could find in the supermarket. 

“Minseok, we have to work hard for this event!” Baekhyun beamed, clenching his fist in determination. “We have to prove that our desserts are worthy!”

“Alright, then no more slacking during the weekends, Byun.” Minseok lectured, even though Baekhyun was technically his boss. Initially they had promised to conduct brainstorming sessions during the weekends, but they have been so distracted lately that the sessions have always been called off. 

Just as Baekhyun and Minseok were celebrating in the kitchen, wondering what kind of recipes to make, the little doorbell rings. Baekhyun turns and sees Chanyeol again, ah, his favourite customer. 

It was a good day indeed.

Chanyeol noticed the flushed cheeks and messy hair on the baker, he noticed that Baekhyun seemed unusually happy today.

“Did something happen? You look so...smiley today.” Chanyeol commented, and the smile immediately dropped from Baekhyun’s face.

“Oops, I’m sorry, was my smile too big? Haha...” Baekhyun apologized embarrassingly.

“Sorry, Baek. I didn’t mean it that way. I meant that you were smiley, in a positive way of course.” Chanyeol awkwardly explained, which Baekhyun quickly understood. Chanyeol was just an awkward bean, it was cute.

“Okay, since you’re here, I’ll tell you a secret.” Baekhyun waved his hand to prompt Chanyeol to lean in, which prompted the alpha to hold his breath as he leaned closer. 

“I just got a call from a really really big company, and our bakery has been selected to cater for the party!” Baekhyun glimmered, feeling all giddy because he still found it hard to believe. 

“I’m really excited yet nervous, how did someone from Shinhwa group visit our bakery, it really is very tiny.” Baekhyun looked around, tapping a finger on his chin. Their bakery was only half the size of the other bakeries around the area. 

Chanyeol had to hide his laughter, the Shinhwa Group representative was just right in front of Baekhyun.

“Perhaps, someone from the company came down to visit, the CEO, maybe?” Chanyeol hinted, but Baekhyun was quick to refute, rendering him speechless.

“No way, I heard that the CEO is an old man near his nineties! Sugar is bad for old people.” 

Baekhyun insisted, and that sent Chanyeol into a coughing fit. The current CEO...is very well in his late twenties, the person Baekhyun is talking about is most likely his grandfather, who is currently in the hospital after a poor infection.

“Well, whatever you say.” Chanyeol shakes his head, he’ll just let Baekhyun figure it out on his own. It was entertaining, and exciting.

“Anyways, I'd like to have the blueberry cake today. To go please.” 

Baekhyun quickly keyed in Chanyeol’s order, and as always, he added a little something special besides the cake. This time, it was more special, it was a recipe that Baekhyun had been experimenting with for a few days now, it was petite coffee donuts with a maple glaze on top.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

The countdown to the party drew closer, and poor little innocent baekhyunnie was still unaware that the man he deemed to be a ‘fresh graduate’ is actually the host of the prestigious event. 

Minseok and Baekhyun worked a lot harder in the final week, making sure that they had enough cake tins and ingredients to make nearly five hundred pieces of every dessert. 

Chanyeol was a great help too. Baekhyun had asked him a few times of what he should make for the event, and the alpha had suggested strawberry desserts, since they were the bakery’s specialties. The strawberry supplier he often works with was so happy to hear that Baekhyun had nearly doubled his order of strawberries this time around as well. 

A few days later, Baekhyun woke up extra early, 5am to be exact, and headed to the bakery along with Minseok. The party was happening on that very night, and they had a lot of things to do. Luckily for their good time management, many preparations were made in advance, the only thing they have to do is to let the desserts bake, and to prepare the fresh cream.

Despite Baekhyun’s puffy face from the lack of sleep, he was actually really excited for tonight. Someone from Shinhwa Group had briefed them on the event details the day before, and he actually felt jitters from how prestigious it sounded. 

“Minseok, are the tarts in the oven?”

“Yeah, all in.” Minseok peeked into the oven, counting the number of trays before giving an OK sign.

“Okay, one down, a few more to go…” Baekhyun pulls out a pink highlighter from his pocket, putting a big tick on the checklist he had prepared.

Unbeknownst to Baekhyun and Minseok, a very familiar man was looking at them from the outside. Chanyeol was stopped by a sign at the door that said ‘ _Sorry, we’re closed today and tomorrow due to a special event. Do come back on Sunday! :D_ ’, he peered into the shop to see the two omegas working very hard, and he felt heartened to see that they were giving their best for the event that night. 

“See you tonight, Baekhyun.”

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

“Woah, Minseok, look.” 

Baekhyun had his mouth agape at how big the venue was, it was the ballroom of one of Seoul’s top hotels, and there were already other groups arriving to set up their flowers, decorations and the buffet table as well.

“Baekhyun, I still wonder, how our bakery got selected to be in this place.” Minseok was equally curious, looking around the huge room.

“Ah, you two must be from Hyunnie’s Bakery!”

Baekhyun and Minseok turned to see a woman walking up to them, appearing extremely professional yet she donned a warmhearted smile. She reached her hand out for a handshake, which the two omegas gratefully accepted.

“I’m Secretary Moon, and I’ll just run through some of the details before you guys start setting up.” The woman walks the two over to where the dessert table will be, presenting a beautifully decorated table with elegant tiers for them to place the desserts. Everything about this place was just so stunning, that Baekhyun was beginning to feel overwhelmed by its beauty.

“Alright, so after setting up the table, please do stay for the rest of the event! The more people, the merrier,” Secretary Moon smiled, finding the two bakers to be extremely adorable as they continued to obediently nod along with all the instructions provided. 

“You guys are pretty special, since the CEO chose this bakery himself. He doesn’t usually take part in these kinds of things, well, I gotta go, good luck!” The secretary picks up a call, and goes ahead to brief another group of vendors on the event set up.

“Minseok, did you hear that? The CEO...he chose us! By himself!” Baekhyun freaked, it just sounded way too good to be true. He had never seen an old man walk into his store, perhaps it was a takeaway order? 

  
But anyways, it was such great news! Baekhyun felt so proud of his little bakery.

A few hours later, Baekhyun and Minseok finally completed the setup for the table. Strawberry Shortcakes at the top, donuts to the left and lemon tarts to the right, with more assortments of dessert at the bottom. Baekhyun quickly took his phone out to take a photo before the guests arrived, the photos were going to look fantastic on their Bakery’s blog (managed by Baekhyun himself).

Baekhyun and Minseok’s job for the next few hours was to look after the dessert table whilst managing a live dessert making corner where they would be making waffles. When guests began to stream in, the two began making their preparations, especially when a crowd started forming at their dessert table.

_“Ah, these cakes look gorgeous!”_

_“They must have been from a michelin star bakery, my dear.”_

Baekhyun blushed at all the compliments heading towards their direction, but he couldn’t stop looking at how nicely dressed everybody looked, in their fancy dresses and smart tuxedos. Suddenly, he felt that his blouse and apron might have been a little too casual for the event. 

“Can I have a blueberry waffle with cream cheese frosting, please?”

Baekhyun turned his head, and stumbled in surprise when he saw Chanyeol, dressed in a tuxedo. The alpha had his hair styled up as well, with a very nice bowtie on his suit. Chanyeol looks extremely sharp, a lot older than he usually does, and Baekhyun is beginning to doubt whether the man was really a fresh graduate…

“Yeol! What are you doing here?” 

Baekhyun smiled, surprised by the man’s appearance. Why didn’t Chanyeol say anything about the party, despite how many times Baekhyun had mentioned it? Now it seemed a little embarrassing, that Baekhyun had told Chanyeol ‘not to tell anyone’ and that it was ‘top secret’.

“I’m here to enjoy the party.” Chanyeol returned a grin, as he watched Baekhyun scooping some batter into the waffle machine, and a generous serving of blueberries along with the mix. 

“Well, since you’re my loyal customer, I’ll give you extra blueberries and cream cheese!” 

From the corner, Chanyeol’s parents look at their son in shock.

“Dear, there is something different about Chanyeol lately, isn’t there?” Mrs Park couldn’t believe his eyes, the son that always looked so sad and angry in these corporal events, was giving his biggest smile at the dessert table.

“He seems um..happy?” Mr Park squints, likewise finding it hard to believe that his son was enjoying the party, for the first time in his life. He notices how his son eyes the omega with such strong lust in his eyes, unable to take his eyes off of the man who was just trying to make waffles for the guests.

“Honey, go get the baker’s business card. You never know...that boy in the apron, could be our son-in-law in the future…” Mr Park nudges his wife, who quickly agrees with the idea.

“You’re right. In fact, this boy looks like he would be a great parent. I want grandchildren, lots of them!” Mrs Park exclaimed, catching the attention of the other guests who chuckle at the chairman’s wife’s antics. 

“And, he seems much kinder than that _Jessica_ our poor Chanyeol had to date in the past. Hated kids, hated tradition, maybe even hated our family, but loved branded bags especially Gucci. Pathetic.” Mrs Park had to gag, before strolling her way to ask Baekhyun kindly for a business card. Chanyeol had to throw a glare at his mother, telling her with his eyes to not fuck this up for him.

Baekhyun gives an awkward but polite bow to the lady, before asking if she would like to try one of their waffles. Mrs Park gladly picks up two, and she’s satisfied with what she sees - the baker is great with the child guests who seem to be curious at what he’s making, and speaks so politely and has such kind eyes that it is difficult to hate him.

Mrs Park turns around to wink at his husband. Seems like this omega is the one.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Secretary Moon was freaking out, it was time for Chanyeol’s speech, but he was nowhere to be seen. 

“Can somebody look for CEO Park right now?! Where is he?! His father is waiting for his speech!” 

Chanyeol had never been one to miss his schedule, so how could he miss out on this one, which was _especially_ important? How many investors were waiting to hear from the young CEO? 

“Secretary Moon, he’s over there! He’s flirting with the waffle making man!” One of the staff pointed in the direction of the dessert table, to see Chanyeol busy flirting with Baekhyun. 

“Somebody, force him onto the stage right now.” The secretary had to hold her head, this was not making any sense to her. “Tell him it’s time and stop flirting with the poor man trying to do his job!”

A man eventually walks up to Chanyeol, whispering into his ear before the CEO eventually nodded and removed his hands from the dessert table. 

“Hey, Baekhyun. Give me a minute, I have to go do something, I’ll be right back!” Chanyeol promised, with the waffle in one hand. 

“Oh, alright then! See you later!” 

Baekhyun gave Chanyeol a thumbs up, assuring him that they will have time later to catch up on their unfinished conversation. He was about to ask the alpha about his profession, because he was genuinely curious as to what kinds of people get invited to these events, but he could definitely wait till another time. 

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

After a final song, the performances eventually stopped, prompting Chanyeol and his father to go up the stage. Upon seeing the Chairman and the CEO on stage, everyone clapped their hands before going silent, but most of the women were busy ogling at the handsome CEO.

“Thank you everyone, for coming to our 50th Anniversary Celebration,” The Chairman started, “I hope you guys are enjoying the food and drinks, because it wasn’t easy dragging my son over from the dessert table.” He chuckled, prompting laughter from the audience. 

At the sound of the dessert table, Baekhyun looked up at the stage, eyes widening when he saw Chanyeol standing next to the chairman. So many questions were running through his head.

Who was Chanyeol, really? 

He wasn’t even paying attention to the chairman’s speech.

“Alright, I will now pass the time to my son, _the current CEO of Shinhwa Group_ , Park Chanyeol!” 

The audience clapped once more as the microphone was passed to the young alpha.

Baekhyun opened his mouth in shock, his thousands of questions finally answered.

Chanyeol was not just some fresh graduate or staff in the company, he was the CEO. The fucking CEO.

From the corner of Chanyeol’s eyes, he could see Baekhyun staring at the stage, open mouthed. Chanyeol thought it was cute, but Baekhyun seems to be unable to register the surprise that the alpha he so casually talked to has actually been the CEO all along. 

“ _Heol_ , we have been talking to the CEO all this while.” Minseok looked at the stage with crossed hands, but Baekhyun still seems frozen in surprise.

Baekhyun eventually hides his face in his hands.

“Ah, I’m so embarrassed!” 

He called Shinhwa Group’s CEO a _crusty old man who can’t take sugar_ right in front of Chanyeol’s face, how was he going to face him now!

  
  


｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

The party eventually ended, and unfortunately, because of how many people had crowded around Chanyeol the moment he stepped off the stage, he didn’t manage to return to Baekhyun’s waffle station. 

Baekhyun was a little disappointed, but at the same time he was nervous to face the CEO. He slowly packed the leftover cakes back into little boxes, hoping to give it to the staff who have been running around to serve the guests all day.

“Hey, Baekhyun, I’m really sorry that I didn’t return, there were just too many of my dad’s acquaintances around me.” 

Chanyeol walks up to him and apologizes, hoping that he didn’t upset the baker with his broken promise. The guests are all gone and his parents have finally left, but Chanyeol decided to thank all the staff for the event, and more importantly, to talk to Baekhyun.

“Uh, um, no it’s fine Chanyeol, I’m really sorry, I had no idea that you were the CEO-” Baekhyun stutters, feeling his face heat up. He averts his eyes away from Chanyeol, still embarrassed at his negligence.

Chanyeol’s eyes widened, realizing how guilty Baekhyun looked at not knowing who he was. “No, Baekhyun, it’s okay, really, I promise. I actually liked the conversations we had at the bakery, they made me feel at ease.” 

Chanyeol felt his heart take a little leap when he saw a tiny blush appear on Baekhyun’s cheeks. 

“Really? Thank you so much for inviting us here Chanyeol, we gave out so many business cards tonight,” Baekhyun smiled, “At least let me do something for you as a way of saying thanks.” 

“Baekhyun, it’s okay, your efforts tonight were enough-” Chanyeol was about to refuse, but Baekhyun quickly cut him to it.

“W-Would you like to have dinner next week? I’ll cook for you!” Baekhyun bit his lip, but seeing Chanyeol unable to respond, he proceeded to ramble.

“I don’t just bake, I promise I make some pretty decent food! I’ve been cooking for many years now unless you have some dietary restrictions then I guess I can make some adjustments-”

“Next week would be great, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol assures.

Who was Chanyeol to reject some home cooked food? It’s a date!

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Chanyeol tapped his finger on his desk impatiently as he stared at the clock. The meeting would end anytime now, meaning he could go straight to the address that Baekhyun had given him and have a nice dinner at his house. 

“Mr. Park, this concludes the end of this month’s sales revenue. How should we launch our new product from here?” One of the managers asked, looking worriedly at the CEO as he didn’t respond much to the presentation.

“Get some influencers to review our product, you know those mukbangers who eat a few bags of ramen in one sitting? Get them to eat this, and also look for an idol to promote our product as well, include a giveaway which involves a signed poster or something. The greater the social media presence, the better our product would sell.” Chanyeol explained, both quickly and smoothly. Thank god that he was still tuning in to the presentation despite how much he was thinking about meeting Baekhyun tonight, he wasn’t usually like this.

“Alright, so we are good to go for next month? Then I’ll end the meeting here, I have somewhere to be, have a nice weekend everyone.” Chanyeol speaks so quickly that the managers almost couldn’t process it. He stands, and the rest of the staff follow suit, bowing to the CEO as he leaves.

“Mr. Park, have you considered being a rapper?” Secretary Moon teased, and the CEO simply rolled his eyes.

“Please, you’re exaggerating.” Chanyeol excuses, pressing the lift button multiple times. 

Now it was Secretary Moon’s turn to roll her eyes, “Oh, please, the poor intern couldn’t even take minutes properly on his first day! You spoke so fast that he will probably submit a blank piece of paper.”

She knew why the CEO was in such a rush today, it was because of a certain baker at the corner of the street. If only the baker knew, how hectic the office has become just because he invited their CEO for dinner. 

The moment Chanyeol returns to his office, he immediately takes off his stuffy suit and changes into a more comfortable and casual bomber jacket, while secretary Moon passes him a pair of jeans from his closet. It was convenient to have a bathroom and a closet in his private office, it was meant to prepare him for situations like this.

“Secretary Moon, the strawberries I told you to get, is it ready?” Chanyeol asks, while styling his hair in the mirror.

“Yes, I have prepared a box of _Fraise du Périgord,_ the french’s sweetest, freshest strawberries, with a strong sweetness and subtle acidity that was definitely not easy to find!” Secretary Moon boasted, it was not easy finding a premium box of strawberries, according to Chanyeol’s standards.

“Alright, then I’m good to go.” Chanyeol carries the nicely wrapped box along with him, “I’ll leave the rest to you from here.”

“Have a nice night, Mr. Park! Don’t work tomorrow as well, or Sunday!” Secretary Moon exclaims at the door, hoping that her boss would have a good night. She definitely didn’t need him to call about work again during the weekends.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

  
  


Chanyeol walked to the apartment complex provided by Baekhyun, a box of strawberries in his hands. 

“Chanyeol, you’re here!” Baekhyun smiles, welcoming the alpha into his humble abode. It was a tiny studio apartment near the bakery, and the omega had a nice printed apron wrapped around his waist.

“I, uh, got you something.” Chanyeol gives the box to Baekhyun, whose face lights up at the box of strawberries.

Baekhyun looked at the box in awe, they must have been very expensive, coming from the CEO. 

“Yeol! How did you get these strawberries?” Chanyeol’s heart felt so content seeing the child-like innocence in Baekhyun’s eyes.

“Come and sit, dinner will be ready soon!” Baekhyun drags the alpha by the arm into the apartment, and quickly walks over to the kitchen to check on the food.

Chanyeol sits himself on the couch to take a nice look at the apartment, it did feel very homey, and he appreciated the fact that everything was very neat. On the table, Baekhyun had photo frames of pictures with Minseok, the bakery and his family - and the huge smile and rosy cheeks looked extremely good on the omega’s face.

“Sit down! The food is here~” Baekhyun walks carefully to the dining area, placing the big pot of kimchi stew in the middle with his cute oven mitts. Chanyeol drooled at the bubbling red stew, which had many ingredients that he liked. 

Just when he thought there were enough dishes, Baekhyun proceeded to bring out a plate of seafood pancakes, some marinated meat, rolled eggs and more.

“Baekhyun...are you sure it’s just the two of us eating? You made a lot…” Chanyeol looked at all the plates crammed onto the tiny table, but Baekhyun seemed to not have listened. 

“It’s just my way of saying thanks,” Baekhyun explains, “We’ve been receiving many new orders ever since your event.” 

Baekhyun was really grateful for all the exposure the party gave his little bakery - the day after the party, Hyunnie’s Bakery appeared in one media outlet, and they were also faced with an influx of more requests from new customers. Baekhyun almost cried at the overwhelming positive response, it was more than he could ever ask for.

“Okay, let’s dig in! Here, chanyeollie, is my signature dish!”

Baekhyun places a big serving of marinated meat on Chanyeol’s bowl, prompting the alpha to start eating. The moment it enters Chanyeol’s mouth, it explodes with a tantalizing sweet and smoky aroma that was intensively flavorful with its deep flavors. It made Chanyeol wonder why Baekhyun didn't open a restaurant as well, it was surely much better than the korean food in his office building. In a matter of seconds, he’s done with the first serving, and resisting the urge to grab the second serving like a caveman.

Baekhyun looked contently at the alpha wolfing down the food, he was nervous that none of the food would be of Chanyeol’s liking. He had watched dozens of korean dramas were the CEOs would eat things like abalone, raw fish, or fancy french dishes - none of which he knew how to prepare. 

“How’s the food?” Baekhyun asks, after a few minutes of silence. 

Chanyeol gets himself a bowl of kimchi stew, still in awe of the food, 

“Just marry me.”

Chanyeol blurts out, not aware of what he just said.

There was a moment of silence, before Baekhyun’s pale cheeks began to turn into a nice shade of pink hue, his ears similarly turning red at the comment.

“W-What did you just say?” Baekhyun stutters, as if wanting confirmation for what the alpha just said.

It also took Chanyeol a few moments to process what he had blurted out, and that immediately sent him choking on his stew. 

“I-I’m sorry, that slipped out-” Chanyeol tries to explain, taking big gulps of water to calm his throat. “I just don’t get to eat home cooked meals often, and the food is really good.” Chanyeol goes on, and he was grateful that Baekhyun nodded understandingly with a smile, but he definitely couldn’t hide his reddened cheeks.

“But I, um-” Chanyeol stammered, not knowing what he’s trying to say.

_You already said half of it, tell him. Tell him right now. Tell him, Park Chanyeol!_ His mind chanted, and his heart thumped. 

“Can I kiss you?” 

Another wave of silence, and only the bubbling of the stew can be heard as the two stared at each other.

“I’m sorry-” Chanyeol apologized again, he has made this dinner more awkward than it should have been.

But before the CEO could turn away, Baekhyun grabbed onto the alpha’s cheeks, giving him a nice soft kiss on the lips. Chanyeol’s eyes widened in surprise at first, but he slowly cups Baekhyun’s face, pressing more against the omega’s warm lips. They remained in the liplock for a few minutes, before pulling away with a blush on their cheeks.

Baekhyun blushed even harder, he always thought his affection for Chanyeol was only a one-sided love. Chanyeol was the handsome, hardworking and diligent CEO who many admired, how did he fall in love with a baker who wasn’t very smart, and still uses a night light when he sleeps???

“Baekhyun, I like you.” 

Baekhyun proceeds to sit himself closer to the alpha, and taking Chanyeol by surprise, the omega gives a quick peck on his cheek.

“...I like you too.”

  
  


｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

The couple began dating for a few months, and in the beginning, it was really great. They met up at least once a week to go on a date, sometimes it would be the rice cake stall near Baekhyun’s cafe, or in Baekhyun’s home, where the omega would cook.

But lately, Baekhyun couldn’t help but be increasingly irritated at the alpha who seems to be cancelling on all their dates.

“ _Sorry Baek! There’s a report that I need to revise, I don’t think I can make it-”_

“Chanyeol, it’s fine, we’ll just set up another day.” Baekhyun lies, it wasn’t fine at all. But Chanyeol was a busy man, he couldn’t stop him from working.

“ _Right? You’re the best baek, I love you.”_

With a sigh, Baekhyun decides to take out his anger on the bread dough, punching it along the way.

“Stupid yeollie...how many times have you cancelled on me already?!” 

Baekhyun mutters, kneading the dough so much that it has begun to shrink. He was angry that the alpha didn’t say anything earlier, only leaving it to the day itself to say that he wasn’t free. Baekhyun thought he would be fine with it at first, but now, he wasn’t sure.

The next time Baekhyun meets Chanyeol, he wasn’t as excited as he thought he would be. It took 5 cancelled dates to get to today, and he had every right to be angry about it.

“Baek, what should we order? Everything here looks good.” Chanyeol brought Baekhyun out to a hotpot restaurant, with so many kinds of meats and vegetables that the smaller couldn’t even decide.

Baekhyun smiles in delight at all the choices, “Hmm, I think I will get this-” He points, but his response wasn’t heard as Chanyeol’s phone begins to ring.

“Sorry, baek, give me a second.” Chanyeol apologizes, taking the call. “Hello? Oh, Mr Kim, you’re at the commercial shoot now? How is it?”

Baekhyun’s mood dampens as Chanyeol continues speaking on the phone for the next thirty minutes or so, the alpha signalling for him to order the food first and that he would catch up later. It was no more different than eating by himself, and at this point, his irritation was like a ticking time bomb that was about to explode.

When Chanyeol is eventually done with the call, Baekhyun is almost done eating.

“Sorry, Baek, that took longer than I expected.” Chanyeol apologizes again, grabbing his chopsticks to cook the meat. 

“...Is sorry the only thing you can say?” Baekhyun sent a glance to the alpha, causing Chanyeol to put down his chopsticks.

“What’s wrong, babe?” He reaches out to hold Baekhyun’s hand, sensing his anger, but the omega pulls away, placing his hand in his pocket.

“I just...I just can’t take it anymore.” Baekhyun vents out in frustration, “I can’t help but feel like I’m the only one making an effort to make our relationship work. I’ve missed you, and all I want is to have a proper lunch with you, but all you do is work, I’ve been eating by myself here for a whole 30 minutes!”

Baekhyun didn’t want to seem selfish, but at this point, it seemed like Chanyeol was more engaged with his work, and not him. 

“Can’t you see that I’m busy?” Chanyeol lashes out, “My schedule is packed this week, what more do you want?”

Tears began streaming down Baekhyun’s cheeks in shock of the alpha’s reply. All he wanted was just some good quality time with his boyfriend, without any ringing phones and talks about work. He had entrusted the bakery to Minseok and Jongdae just so that he could have a good date today, but now he’s left with teary eyes and hands clutching tightly at his jacket. Baekhyun was finding it hard to breathe.

Chanyeol paled at the omega’s response, what has he done? 

He wanted to slap himself for realizing it only after Baekhyun broke down into tears, he has been such an asshole to invite the omega down for lunch, only to be preoccupied in his own work.

“I’m leaving.”

Before he could even apologize, the omega takes out a few crumpled notes and places it onto the table, before dashing out of the restaurant with tear stained cheeks.

“Baekhyun! Wait!” Chanyeol yells out, but the omega is already gone and out of the building.

Chanyeol slumps down in his seat, his lunch obviously ruined, because of him.

“Fucking hell, fuck you, Park Chanyeol.”

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Baekhyun blows his nose into yet another tissue, sniffling along the way. It has been about a day since the incident at lunch, and he still couldn’t get over what had happened.

“Was I too harsh on him? What if he actually was really busy?”

Baekhyun wonders, contemplating if he did the right thing. He had spent the entire day in bed, with his puffy eyes and dozens of tissues. But at the same time, he was still angry at Chanyeol, the alpha clearly proved that he had no time for him.

It was Baekhyunnie’s first little conflict.

So what does this mean? Has he broken up with Chanyeol? Are they still together? The alpha hasn’t contacted him yet, much to his disappointment.

Suddenly, there is a knock on his apartment door, taking Baekhyun by surprise. He clears the tissues on his bed, and clears his throat before going to the door.

“Hello? Who’s there?” Baekhyun asks, wondering who was knocking at his door this late at night.

_“Um, a delivery?”_ The delivery guy sounds unsure, making Baekhyun slightly suspicious, but he opens the door anyways, hoping to get it over and done with.

Baekhyun was not expecting this at all, but Chanyeol was at his door with a bouquet of purple hyacinths, looking extremely nervous as he looked at Baekhyun. Baekhyun became a little scared, were the flowers meant to be a parting gift, before Chanyeol breaks up with him? Is Chanyeol here to explain that he is too busy so he decided that he could not commit to this relationship?

“Baekhyun, I’m sorry this took me so long, but I wanted to apologize properly and sincerely.” Chanyeol hands the flowers to Baekhyun, which the omega accepts, hugging the flowers close to his chest. Chanyeol’s heart broke when Baekhyun’s puffy eyes and reddish nose, like a wounded animal that had been hurt. 

“I’m sorry that I’m such an irresponsible partner,” Chanyeol apologizes, “Now that I think about it, I was really an asshole - Secretary Moon even had to remind me that I had cancelled on you for about 5 times now, which made me realize how neglected you must have felt.” He murmurs, taking a step closer to the omega.

“Will you...will you forgive me?”

After a moment of silence, Baekhyun tosses the flowers aside and leaps into the alpha’s arms, crying in relief at the words he wanted to hear. He was so scared that Chanyeol was here to say that they were going to split, but his heart felt overwhelmingly warm when the alpha proved that he was going to do better.

“Thank you. I t-thought, I thought you were here to end things with me.” 

Baekhyun wails, prompting Chanyeol to rub soothing circles on the omega’s back, resting his head on the smaller’s.

“There, there, you’re such a crybaby.” Chanyeol chuckles, ushering Baekhyun back into the house.

That night, as the both of them squeezed tightly onto Baekhyun’s single sized mattress, the couple had a long conversation. As Chanyeol wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s like a big spoon, he explained how his grandfather had been strict in raising him, teaching him that he needs to make big contributions to Shinwa Group as its heir. And especially now that it was the peak season for their company, Chanyeol has become much busier as product launches are drawing nearer.

It pained Baekhyun to see Chanyeol so busy, but the omega was right - Chanyeol needed to have time to relax too. He had made the decision to commit to the relationship, it was his responsibility to invest time in it too. It made Baekhyun see how Chanyeol’s world was like, and he decided that if the alpha was ever overwhelmed with work, he could just let him know rather than cancelling on him on the actual day itself. 

“I cleared my lunch schedule for tomorrow, so you and me, and Italian fine dining, how about that?”

Baekhyun smiles, “That sounds lovely.”

Chanyeol and Baekhyun both lean in, with Chanyeol’s arms curled tighter around Baekhyun’s waist. They share a deep passionate kiss, Baekhyun moaning as they continue. He felt his body loosen, becoming comfortable around the alpha.

After a few minutes, they eventually pull away, panting heavily from the steaminess.

“I love you.” Baekhyun breathes out, cuddling closer to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pinches the omega’s cheeks in return, causing him to whine in protest.

“I love you too.”

It’s no surprise that a year later, when they go on a trip to a strawberry field, Chanyeol goes down on one knee, asking for the omega’s hand in marriage. Baekhyun drops the basket of strawberries he had just picked, in shock of the sudden proposal.

And of course, he says yes.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

  
  


**A Few Years Later**

Everyday at around six thirty in the morning, Baekhyun would begin to stir in his sleep, signalling that he was going to wake up anytime now. He slowly opened his eyes, and as always, was wrapped in Chanyeol’s warm embrace as they snuggled under the thick comforter. 

Baekhyun was the little spoon.

Being married was probably one of the best things that has ever happened to the couple - despite it being their third year wedding anniversary this year, they still acted like newlyweds and they never ran out of things to talk about. Sure, they do fight sometimes, but the both of them really try hard to make it work and understand each other’s point of view.

Chanyeol has definitely proved to become a better partner for Baekhyun - he made sure to have a healthy balance between his work and life, making time to go on a date with Baekhyun during the weekends. 

It’s even more important now as it marks the period when Baekhyun and Chanyeol are thinking of having a family of their own and trying for a baby, and they’ve been at it for 5 months already. Baekhyun has been trying to keep his health in tip top condition, and to let the rest be decided by fate.

Baekhyun slowly gets out of the bed, making sure to disentangle himself gently from the taller before walking over to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Chanyeol’s meetings always ran into the late afternoon, which was why Baekhyun always made an effort to cook a big breakfast for Chanyeol before he left for work. 

He took out tofu, beef and bean paste from the fridge to make a hearty breakfast stew along with rice that was already cooking in its pot. 

“G’morning, Baek.” 

Chanyeol trudged slowly to the kitchen, bed hair still evident as he wrapped his arms around the omega. Chanyeol was so clingy sometimes, that it made Baekhyun want to pinch the alpha’s cheeks.

“Morning! Go shower and get dressed, yoda. Breakfast will be ready in 15 minutes.” Baekhyun gave the CEO a quick peck on the cheek, before pushing him back into the room so that he could get ready for the day. 

They soon had their breakfast together, making small talk about their plans for the day before it was time to head out for work. Chanyeol made sure to send Baekhyun to the bakery first before heading to his office, since it was nearby.

However, as they got into Chanyeol’s car today, Baekhyun wasn’t sure why, but the smell of the leather seats made him sick to the stomach. Baekhyun had to cover a hand over his mouth, to make sure that his breakfast didn’t come out spilling all over the seats.

“Baek, you alright?” 

Chanyeol saw how visibly pale his husband seemed, and quickly adjusted the car’s air conditioner in the omega’s direction. Baekhyun really appreciated the gesture, but he wasn’t feeling the best right now.

“Yeah, slightly better. Probably just feeling slightly under the weather today, it’s no big deal, really.” Baekhyun assured, telling Chanyeol to start the car.

“Okay, but if anything happens, call me.” Chanyeol advised, and they quickly drove out of the parking lot. Baekhyun made sure to take a few deep breaths as he looked outside the window, the weather today was perfect, there was no reason to be sick. He felt much better after sitting upright, and soon arrived in front of the bakery.

“See you later, yeol!” 

Baekhyun pressed his lips quickly onto the alpha’s, before getting out of the car to enter the bakery. “Don’t forget to eat your lunch later!” Baekhyun reminded, waving the car goodbye. Chanyeol smiled at his cute little lover, Baekhyun never forgets to tell him to look after his health at work, knowing how serious he can be.

Baekhyun enters the bakery, beaming with happiness. Minseok and Jongdae, their newest co-worker, were already there, working on the pastries. But Baekhyun’s happiness didn’t last very long, when another smell hit him. 

And it was a very unexpected enemy.

“Hey, Baekhyun! The tubs of nutella we ordered have finally arrived today, isn’t that great? The supplier was so nice to give us a discount this time-” 

Jongdae had praised, but the moment Baekhyun saw those big tubs of chocolate sauce that he once loved, turning from sweet to sickeningly sweet, he knew he only had a few seconds before he had to launch himself into the nearest basin.

Baekhyun pushed away whatever was in his direction, throwing up his breakfast into one of the basins. He lurched and retched painfully for a minute or so, before comforting hands made their way to soothe his back.

“Gosh, Baek, what a way to start the morning.” Minseok jokes, and he was shot with a stern glare from the smaller. 

“I swear, I’m fine.” Baekhyun insisted, trying to wash the basin despite still feeling dizzy. Minseok and Jongdae quickly stopped the omega from doing so, forcing him to rest in the tiny office they built into the cafe. 

“You’ll be in charge of brainstorming next month’s specials for today. Don’t enter the kitchen and rest well, ok?” Minseok sat Baekhyun into the comfy office chair, making sure the aircon was not too cold and that there was enough sunlight coming into the room. It seems like Minseok was the boss here now, and it was indeed quite humorous.

“Okay, whatever, now go, the first customer is here.” Baekhyun shooed the two workers away after multiple times of reassuring them that he was fine. He nestled himself into the nice office chair, this felt pretty nice too.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

“Ah, the toilet...the toilet...”

Baekhyun whimpers, he was hit with another wave of nausea again. And this time, it was in the middle of the night. He ran as fast as his small legs could, and eventually made it in time to kneel in front of the toilet bowl as he emptied out yet another meal’s contents. 

Chanyeol, despite being sleepy and half awake, followed suit to rub a warm hand around the omega’s back. He felt pained to see Baekhyun clutching onto the white ceramic so tightly, as if his life depended on it. 

It’s been about four days since Baekhyun had started vomiting at random hours of the day. Baekhyun thought that he could hide the incident at the bakery from Chanyeol, but now he was even puking at home too. Baekhyun had drank ginger tea, had taken nausea relieving vitamins and even took a day off from work, but nothing seemed to be able to settle his upset stomach. 

Baekhyun eventually finishes, but some tufts of hair are now damp and matted to his forehead from how much he had strained his body. Too tired to move, Baekhyun rests his body against Chanyeol’s, somehow, his stomach still doesn’t feel very settled.

Chanyeol spends the time brushing away Baekhyun’s hair, and the two simply sat in the middle of the washroom, cuddled in each other’s embrace. Chanyeol could see how Baekhyun’s cheeks had hollowed, not retaining the healthy glow from a few days before. Well, it wasn’t surprising given how Baekhyun had nearly puked out every meal.

“Baek, let’s go see the doctor tomorrow. I’ll take a day off as well to bring you there.” Chanyeol suggests, and he gets a weak nod in response. As much as Baekhyun wanted to refuse, he finally caved in - he wasn’t in the best condition to go himself, and he really wanted to know what’s wrong with him. 

“Okay...now carry me back to bed.” 

The omega whined, wrapping his arms around the alpha’s shoulders. Chanyeol laughed despite it being four thirty in the morning, and proceeded to carry the striped pajama clad Baekhyun to the sink.

“Not so fast, your highness. You have to brush your teeth first.” Chanyeol orders, taking Baekhyun’s toothbrush and putting a nice amount of toothpaste on it before passing it to the omega. Baekhyun simply slouched himself against the wall with his eyes closed, unwilling to move.

Chanyeol, whipped as always, goes ahead to brush his little husband’s teeth after noticing that he wouldn’t budge. A few minutes later, Chanyeol was finally done, and Baekhyun with his puffy face and eyes half open, stretched his arms out to be carried by the alpha.

Returning to bed with the omega carried bridal style, Chanyeol tucked Baekhyun in tightly under the sheets, and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist.

“Thank you Chanyeollie…Nighty Night...” Baekhyun whispers with a satisfied smile on his face, and heads back to sleep.

Chanyeol smiled, even when Baekhyun was feeling sick, he was still adorable.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

The next morning, Baekhyun ate a really light breakfast, which included ginger tea and apple slices before they left for the clinic. Chanyeol made sure to book the earliest slot the clinic had, which was at nine in the morning.

Soon, they were in the doctor’s office, answering a series of questions.

“How many times have you vomited this week, Mr. Park?”

“About 7 times,” Baekhyun replied, holding Chanyeol’s hand.

“Any fever, cough or other symptoms?”

“No, just nausea and vomiting.” 

The doctor sent Baekhyun to do a urine test, and he had his blood pressure and pheremones level checked as well. It was a few nerve wrecking minutes, and Chanyeol could only hope that there was nothing wrong with Baekhyun.

“Mr. Park Baekhyun?” The nurse calls out, and the couple quickly walks over to the counter.

“According to the urine test, the results show that you have tested positive for pregnancy. Please wait a few moments as we transfer you to the ob-gyn for a further checkup.” The nurse passed the paper to the surprised Baekhyun, who seems unable to react to the news he just received.

How could they be so silly? They have been at it for months, how could they not have expected it to be a pregnancy?

“Oh my god, Baek.” Chanyeol seems unable to control his happiness as well, as he covers his hands over his mouth in shock. Baekhyun is pregnant, his lovely husband is now officially carrying their children, after months of wondering why they weren’t conceiving. 

“We’re going to be parents, yeol.” Baekhyun smiles, his eyes feeling a little damp seeing Chanyeol look so happy. 

The ob-gyn quickly called their name after a few minutes, and after squeezing a cold liquid over Baekhyun’s abdomen, they saw a small round shape on the ultrasound scan.

“Ah, that confirms it. You’re about 14 weeks along, the baby is about the size of a strawberry.” The ob-gyn smiles, and the couple are overjoyed.

Baekhyun rested his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder, their dream of a family was coming true.

Chanyeol held Baekhyun’s hand tightly as they continued with the checkup, he still couldn’t believe that they were going to be parents very soon. He saw how Baekhyun’s eyes shined at the screen, how happy his mate seemed at this little ball of cell that was growing in his body. 

Chanyeol definitely couldn’t wait for the day their family becomes whole, with the baby on the screen, which they now call their Baby Berry.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

**A Few Months Later**

Baekhyun walks out of the bedroom with a yawn, his hands going over to rub his eyes before going to his belly. At 6 months pregnant, his bump was protruding nicely, and perhaps slightly bigger than average. Their baby berry grew bigger and bigger with every checkup, and with Baekhyun nearing the due date, Chanyeol became even more protective.

“Good morning baby, you’re kicking pretty hard today.”

Baekhyun laughs when he sees an imprint on his tummy, signalling that his baby was awake. He caresses it lightly with his palm as he moves to the kitchen, preparing breakfast for Chanyeol and himself. Breakfasts have become a lot simpler now since Baekhyun was having a hard time standing for long periods of time, it wasn’t as fancy as before but Chanyeol still loved Baekhyun’s cooking either way.

As Baekhyun waits for the rolled eggs to cook, he suddenly feels something damp at his chest, his nipples becoming increasingly sore.

“Ah, not again…” Baekhyun whines. Throughout the pregnancy, this was perhaps the thing he loathed most, along with morning sickness.

Taking out the breast pump he bought recently, Baekhyun embarrassingly latches it onto his chest as he continues cooking, the pump helping to relieve his sore nipples. He tries his best to do it when Chanyeol isn’t around, because he literally looks like one of those cows in the dairy farms right now, and he didn’t feel the most confident about it.

But a pair of strong arms wrap around Baekhyun’s waist in surprise, causing the omega to flinch at the sudden action. 

“Yeol…”

Baekhyun turns around to face the alpha, face flushed as he still has the breast pumps attached to his chest. Chanyeol doesn’t respond for a while, as a first time parent, he too was quite stunned by the wonders of the omega’s body. He had no idea that his chest would do...well, that.

“Does it hurt?” Chanyeol eventually blurts out after a couple seconds of silence.

Baekhyun is quick to shake his head, “Nope, it’s just a little sensitive.”

The little tool eventually stops pumping, signalling that Baekhyun had successfully made a bottle of milk. He quickly removes the plastic cups and puts it away, still slightly embarrassed that Chanyeol had to see that.

“You know, you’re so cute when your cheeks are red, Baek. And you smell like strawberries.” Chanyeol pulls the shy omega to his direction, sitting him onto his lap and wrapping his arms around the pregnant’s waist. Ever since Baekhyun became pregnant, his sweet scent changed and became more fruity, like strawberry milk. It just made Baekhyun even more irresistible.

Baekhyun simply pouts, “Shut up. You just like it when I look funny with milk all over my chest.”

“C’mon, it’s nothing to be shy about. Our baby berry is going to love it. Right? Kick yes if you can hear daddy!” Chanyeol places a palm on Baekhyun’s bump, feeling the warmth emitting from the omega’s body as he prepares to feel a kick. After a few seconds, Chanyeol does feel one strong kick against his palm, making him smile like a fool.

“Oh my god, Baek, I felt it!” Chanyeol exclaims, feeling another one again. 

“Hey, that hurt! That was the hardest kick she gave so far.” Baekhyun whined, placing his hand over to soothe his tummy. 

“You’re going to be daddy’s little girl. I will spoil you with everything you want, papa will bake all the cakes you like-” As they move over to the couch, Chanyeol massages Baekhyun’s bump, leaving trails of kisses along the way. He just felt so much love for his little family, and feels so grateful to have Baekhyun as the papa of their child.

“Thank you for making daddy’s day already. I love you, and your papa.” Chanyeol cuddles Baekhyun closer to him on their big couch, the breakfast long forgotten. 

Despite his constantly aching back and sore chest, Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile. He definitely could get used to Chanyeol coddling him, and as they rested on the sofa, with Chanyeol’s hand placed protectively over Baekhyun’s kicking tummy.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

The months continued to pass and Baekhyun’s bump only got bigger and bigger, and everyone managed to eventually convince Baekhyun to rest at home as it became painfully hard to stand for long periods of time. 

Baekhyun tried his best, really, to stay at home. He read books to baby berry, baked a few goodies in the kitchen and even knitted some baby socks. But he really missed being out sometimes, he could feel sudden bursts of energy that made him jumpy and irritable.

“Shall we go visit daddy today, baby?” Baekhyun rubbed his tummy a little, and he received a nice kick in response.

It’s a yes, then. Baekhyun laughs to himself, he and the baby are so alike.

Waddling slowly to the closet, Baekhyun pulls out a comfortable woolen grey turtleneck along with a long coat. The weather was getting colder, prompting Chanyeol to buy a dozen more warm maternity sweaters for the omega. Baekhyun had whined in protest at first, but now he loved wearing them.

After combing his hair and making sure he looked presentable, Baekhyun leaves the house with a box of cookies in one hand, hoping to deliver it to the alpha once he sees him.

It takes a simple bus ride to reach the Shinwa Group building that was so tall and enormous that you wouldn’t be able to miss it. Baekhyun had been here a couple of times in the past few years, but the bustling people and modern architecture never failed to amaze him. The man at the door kindly opens the door for him, and Baekhyun proceeds to waddle like a penguin with a grateful smile on his face.

Baekhyun eventually reaches the receptionist to request to meet Chanyeol. His husband had always told him to just give him his name, and the receptionist would understand.

“Hi...I’m Park Baekhyun, I’m looking for Chanyeol.” Baekhyun places his hands on the cool marble platform, facing the stern eyes of the receptionist.

The receptionist sighed, thinking it was yet another person claiming to be the CEO’s partner again. Yeah, right. This man was dressed so simply, like a regular commoner. There was just no way. She’s had this same encounter before in the past months, and her managers simply told her to ignore such people if they ever come asking for the CEO.

“Sorry, Mr. Park, did you book an appointment?” The woman smiled, but her words were laced with distaste. Baekhyun simply ignored it, he was more perplexed by the idea that he needed to make an appointment?

“Eh? An appointment? Chanyeollie didn’t tell me anything about this…” Baekhyun muttered to himself. He pulls out his phone, hoping to contact the alpha, but the low battery sign throws that idea out of the window.

“Ah, dammit.” Baekhyun slips the phone back into his pocket, as the woman continues to eye him suspiciously.

“Mr. Park is currently in a meeting, so if you would like to wait for him you could take a rest in our lobby.” The woman chuckles internally as the pregnant male obliges, his feet already feeling sore from standing at the reception.

“Alright then, if there’s any updates please relay my message to him.” Baekhyun thanks the receptionist before waddling to the couch in the huge lobby, laying his achy back against the soft cotton. In fact, it was so comfortable that Baekhyun was on the verge of falling asleep. He tried to fight his sleep, but with his warm coat acting like a warm blanket, and the couch doing wonders to his back, his grip on the cookie box eventually loosens and he dozes off to sleep.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Secretary Moon returns to the Shinwa building after lunch with the other staff, only to sense something weird the moment she stepped in. On the couch in the middle of the lobby, was an omega in his third trimester, with a bag of cookies in his lap.

_“Eh? Why is Mr. Park’s husband sleeping here?”_

_“Is Mr. Park not in the office?”_

The other staff murmured softly, realizing that it was indeed the CEO’s husband sleeping peacefully on the sofa. Secretary Moon immediately rushes to the receptionist immediately, wanting to know what was going on.

“Hey, Soo-ah, is Mr. Park not in the office?” Secretary Moon questions, giving the girl a stern glare. The woman immediately stands up with her hands folded, wondering what she has done wrong.

“Yes, he is in the office. Why do you ask?” 

Secretary Moon shakes his head, “Then could you explain why that pregnant fellow over there has fallen asleep?” She waves her hands at her colleagues to not disturb the sleeping male, as she proceeds to question the receptionist.

“Oh, he’s a visitor that didn’t make an appointment with the CEO. I had explained to him that he needed to make one-” 

That statement infuriated Secretary Moon.

“Soo-ah, I know you’ve just been working here for a few months. Did you go over the important files I’ve sent you last month? It contains a list of people on our priority list.” The secretary pinched at her nose bridge, angry at how careless the new receptionist was.

The receptionist immediately sensed the secretary’s anger and looked down shamefully. “S-Sorry, I haven’t had the time to look through them yet.”

The secretary sighed. “Then let me teach you a lesson,” She warned, “That man you made to wait is our CEO’s husband, Park Baekhyun. He’s in his third trimester, 35 weeks, and if he ever comes here, send him straight up to Mr. Park’s office regardless of whether he has a meeting or not.”

The receptionist immediately paled, nearly sinking into her seat. She could already imagine submitting her resignation letter to the CEO, for making such a grave mistake. That man was the CEO’s husband after all. 

“I’m S-Sorry, I didn’t know he was-”

“You are lucky that Mr. Park’s husband is not one to hold grudges, so he will mostly likely not make a complaint against you. But, Mr Park is heading down for lunch anytime now, and if he sees this, only god knows what he would do to you.” Secretary Moon reprimands, “I’ll send him up immediately, inform Mr Park right away.” 

The woman walks over to the couch, intending to wake the omega up, but the lift doors beat her to it, revealing Park Chanyeol.

Immediately, he spots his husband, asleep on the sofa with droopy cheeks. Chanyeol walks over and bends down to the omega’s level, noticing Baekhyun beginning to squirm from his slumber.

Secretary Moon stands behind the CEO, knowing that he would find something odd.

“Why wasn’t he sent to my office?” Chanyeol questions, removing the bag of cookies from Baekhyun’s lap so he could rest more comfortably.

“The receptionist made a mistake, sir.” Secretary Moon explained.

“How long has he been sitting here?” Chanyeol glared, looking up at the secretary. 

“About an hour...I apologize on the receptionist’s behalf, she’s still new to the job.” 

“Fucking hell, what if I had important clients from other companies? Is she going to make all our investors sit here and wait?” Chanyeol scolded, fuming with anger. He knew how pregnant people would get sore easily if they were not sleeping in a proper position, especially now that Baekhyun was nearing the due date he was bound to be even more tired, so it angered him to see the omega cocooned so tightly at the edge of the couch.

Secretary Moon tried to control the hiccups that were incoming. Park Chanyeol can be unforgiving when he’s angry.

“You know what, if she can’t do her job properly, fire her-” Chanyeol was about to order, but Baekhyun’s yawn drifted his attention away.

“Mmm, Chanyeollie, is your meeting over already?” Baekhyun rubbed his eyes, smiling at the alpha, but his puffy eyes signalled that he was still sleepy.

Chanyeol gave a quick peck on the omega’s rosy cheeks, but he was feeling even angrier on the inside, he had no meetings at all.

“Yes, it’s over. Why didn’t you call me, baby? ” Chanyeol asks, letting the omega rest on his shoulder.

“My phone died…” Baekhyun mumbles.

“Shall we head home then?” Chanyeol suggested, wanting to cool off for the rest of the day. 

“Mm, yes, I’m sleepy.” Baekhyun made grabby hands, wanting to be carried bridal style by the alpha. 

“Carry me.”

Of course, Chanyeol obliged. Even with Baekhyun’s pregnancy, he was still light like a log for Chanyeol. Carrying a sleepy Baekhyun bridal style to the car, he makes sure to tell Secretary Moon to cancel his engagements for the rest of the day, and to give a stern warning to the new receptionist.

When Baekhyun wakes up, he’s already back in their bedroom, and Chanyeol has changed him back into his comfy pajamas. He looks out the window, the skies are beginning to darken, meaning Baekhyun had slept in for almost 4 hours. Baekhyun slowly sits up on the bed, holding his bump protectively to not make any abrupt movements. He watches an episode of Running Man on the TV which was mounted onto the wall, his chest moving up and down as he laughed at funny scenes.

“Ho ho, my lovely husband is awake.” Chanyeol walks in with a smile on his face, and a tray of spaghetti he had just made. Baekhyun squirmed his toes excitedly as Chanyeol brought it closer to him, he was indeed very hungry.

“Thank you Chanyeollie.” Baekhyun gives Chanyeol a peck on the lips, before he grabs his fork to take a bite. Ever since he became pregnant, Chanyeol cooked a lot more and it was almost as if he knew what Baekhyun was craving at every moment. No wonder Baekhyun was always glowing, and his round cheeks were always filled with delicious food.

“Mmm, this is so good!” Baekhyun continues, taking large bites of the pasta. He didn’t even realize he was getting sauce on his lips, too distracted by the good food.

“Consider it as me returning a favor, you must have waited long today, hm?” Chanyeol grabs a tissue to wipe the corner of the omega’s mouth, but Baekhyun quickly shakes his head.

“Nuh-uh, the couch at the lobby was so comfortable, that I passed out the moment I sat on it! We need to get one at home, yeol.” Baekhyun jokes, describing how soft the material was to Chanyeol. Secretary Moon was the one who picked it out, so Chanyeol wouldn’t have known.

“But baby, since you’re reaching the due date soon, I’ve been thinking of working at home from now to take care of you and baby berry. If your water breaks, or anything happens, I would want to be the first to help you.” Chanyeol rests his head gently atop Baekhyun’s bump, running soothing circles along the way to ease the omega’s soreness. 

Chanyeol had read so many pregnancy books about the horrors of the last trimester that it worried him sometimes. The baby grows at an increasingly rapid rate in the final months, that can cause a carrier to experience lots of soreness and pain. Chanyeol didn’t want to see Baekhyun in pain especially in this critical period, he wanted to massage his back and apply lotion on his bump whenever the omega needed him to, he didn’t feel at ease travelling to the office during this period.

“Chanyeol, I’m pregnant though, not handicapped.” Baekhyun laughs, putting away the plate and running his hands through Chanyeol’s hair as the alpha looks on worriedly at him. Sure, he has often paused to rub his own back or to sit down after doing some of the chores. But Baekhyun definitely wasn’t handicapped, he was just tired.

“But still, just to put my mind at ease, I promise to give you foot massages everyday.” Chanyeol pleads, making Baekhyun smack him playfully.

“Alright, fine, I guess I will have to tell baby berry that she has the best daddy in the world.” Baekhyun smiles, wrapping his arms around the alpha. It was an awkward hug, since the baby bump was obviously in the way. Chanyeol returns the gesture with a warm kiss on the lips, holding the omega’s head and waist that it slowly turned into a passionate one.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

As Chanyeol began working from home, it meant having more time to spend with Baekhyun, meaning they could go for lunch and dinner whenever they wanted, (and have sex whenever they wanted). 

On some days, they go out to fulfil Baekhyun’s cravings. 

“Wahh Chanyeol, look!” 

Baekhyun points to the chocolate fondue right in front of them, along with an assortment of fruits, cakes and cookies at the side. Baekhyun insisted they come here after seeing a promotional brochure for the chocolate fondue buffet. The baby kicked at the smell of delicious chocolate, which made Baekhyun convince Chanyeol that he absolutely had to go.

“Chanyeol, it’s really delicious, you have to try it!” Baekhyun says in between bites of chocolate coated strawberries, smearing his lips with chocolate sauce that made Chanyeol chuckle.

“You’re so silly, Baek, look at all that chocolate around your mouth.” Chanyeol reaches over with his fingers, wiping the chocolate away from the pregnant omega’s lips. He then proceeds to dip more fruits in the chocolate sauce, putting it on Baekhyun’s plate.

Baekhyun blushes hard at the contact, and it doesn’t help either when the young waitresses at the back are squealing at their interactions.

“ _Oh my god, did you see that? I always thought it only happens in Korean Dramas, but I have seen it with my naked eyes!”_

_“Ah, that husband is so romantic!”_

Chanyeol gave a polite smile to the waitresses, before going back to focusing on his husband. Baekhyun seemed so satisfied with the dessert that it warmed Chanyeol’s heart.

On other days, they would go shopping, getting all sorts of creams that the TV said would be good for carriers.

“Baekhyun, how about this? They said it can soothe your back and reduce your stretch marks..” Chanyeol reads the product description, as they continue walking along the aisles of the department store. 

Baekhyun was becoming incredibly sore lately, and he was worried about his skin stretching too much. Chanyeol made it his mission to relieve Baekhyun of his discomforts today.

“Chanyeol, you heard the ob-gyn, a moisturizer would do just fine. This oil...it’s 200 dollars! I’m not buying it.” The omega waddles away, looking at another aisle. The alpha groans, but throws it into the basket anyways.

“Baekhyun, this one is good! Says it's great for calming pregnant people,” Chanyeol holds up another bottle of ridiculously expensive liquid, which Baekhyun once again refuses.

“Chanyeol, we came here to just buy one cream, which is the soothing moisturizer. I only have one body, why do you want to buy so many creams?” Baekhyun sighed, being unable to get angry at his husband being excited at all the options.

“I want to spread these all over you, this one here, that one on your bump…” 

Chanyeol’s voice trails out of Baekhyun’s head the moment he spoke that first line, which made Baekhyun blush furiously. That sounded way too evocative. Baekhyun placed two hands at his bump, as if wanting to cover baby berry’s ears.

“W-Well, choose whatever you want then! I’m just going to get that moisturizer.” Baekhyun stammers with a red face, running away to the opposite direction. 

He sighs in defeat half an hour later, when their total accumulates to 500 dollars, just for stomach creams and soothing oils.

But that night, as Chanyeol gently massaged the oil onto Baekhyun’s stomach, he wonders if Chanyeol might have been right. Chanyeol was having so much fun, mixing the creams like they were potions.

“Baby Berry, can you feel this? Do you feel nice inside? The lady said that this ginseng extract is good for babies…”

Baekhyun loved the excitement Chanyeol had about being a dad, how his eyes would widen whenever the fetus responded with a kick. The doctor said that the baby would be able to hear by now, and by Chanyeol’s words, ‘early education is the key to success’

“Oh you’re such a good girl already, listening to daddy’s words.” Chanyeol coos, following the footprint that was making its presence known. 

“Don’t kick papa too hard, okay? He’s worried about becoming a stretched whale.” 

Baekhyun pouts at Chanyeol’s teasing, but deep down, seeing how careful and gentle Chanyeol was, he knew that the alpha was absolutely ready to become an amazing dad.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

True to Chanyeol’s words, Baby Berry did arrive 3 weeks after he began working from home. He had ended a meeting in his home office, hoping to have lunch with Baekhyun until he saw the omega crouched down on the floor of the kitchen in pain, a big splash of water underneath him.

“Baek? What happened?” Chanyeol asked panickedly as a pained expression grew on Baekhyun’s face.

“I-It just happened right as you were heading out of your room, it was so sudden that I couldn’t even react, but now, I can feel her, she’s right down there yeol, sh-she’s coming.” Baekhyun gasps in between waves of contractions, clutching his bump tightly as Chanyeol helps him up. 

“Come on, let’s go to the hospital. I’ll get you a new pair of sweats, uh, just wait here while I also go get your hospital bag.” Chanyeol gently rests the omega on the sofa and runs to their bedroom to get everything he needs. Baekhyun tries to breathe through the pain as he eases his contracting tummy, but a soft groan that soon emitted from the living room was telling Chanyeol to hurry the fuck up.

“Ah, Chanyeol!!!”

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Giving birth was hell, and Baekhyun vowed that he wasn’t going to do it ever again. The next time he and Chanyeol have sex, he was sure that he was going to make the alpha wear multiple condoms so he would never impregnate him ever again.

“I can’t do it, I can’t do it.” Baekhyun gave an exasperated sigh as he rested his head back onto the pillow, Chanyeol could only push a strand away from Baekhyun’s face as the omega continued pushing.

Turns out, Baekhyun had been in labour the whole night, but it was so subtle that he had mistaken them for stronger braxton hicks. After his water broke in the morning, he only had to wait for an hour before the doctor said that he was ready to deliver.

It scared Baekhyun, really, he had all these birth plans in his diary of how he would soak in a hot tub during labour with Chanyeol by his side, have an epidural and also his parents in the room, but baby berry made sure that Baekhyun threw all of those ideas out of the window. 

It wasn’t supposed to hurt this much, Baekhyun was 100% sure he would get that epidural.

“Mr Byun, try to push a little harder, a few more and you will have your baby.” The doctor says, giving some encouragement.

“It’s painful!” Baekhyun cried out, bearing down again, as the doctor continued to probe between his legs, he could feel every pain receptor coursing through his body, it felt like he was trying to push out a gigantic watermelon, it just felt impossible. Chanyeol tries his best to be the supportive husband, and honestly he was surprised that he’s reacting better than he thought he would have. 

“Keep breathing, Baek. She’s almost here.” Chanyeol leaned over to kiss the omega on the cheek, who continues to bear down while whimpering.

30 minutes later, Chanyeol hears the doctor say “It’s crowning!”

And soon enough, another hour later, as Baekhyun gives a long, painful push that made his toes curl, the doctor finally shouts the words the couple had wanted to hear for the longest time.

“It’s a healthy girl!”

The baby was placed on Baekhyun’s chest, as she wailed loudly, looking bright like a strawberry, hence the name baby berry. Baekhyun pants heavily at the sudden relief, looking up at the alpha with a tired smile. 

Chanyeol was a daddy now.

Chanyeol goes speechless at seeing his daughter. Baekhyun had given him something so precious, and he bends down to give the omega a kiss. Baekhyun was trying to hide his sniffles, now resting against Chanyeol’s shoulder as they looked at their daughter.

“She has her papa’s pretty nose.” Chanyeol comments, every part of her face was lovely, and so were her perfect little fingers and toes, but their daughter definitely had the exact nose Baekhyun has.

“And she has her daddy’s big ears,” Baekhyun says, in between a mix of laughter and exhaustion, the aftermath of birth definitely taking a toll on him. They admire the little baby before the nurses take her away to get her weighed while the doctor finishes cleaning up the omega.

“Alright, everything looks good. Have a good rest, Mr. Byun, we’ll teach you how to feed later.” The doctor congratulates, giving the couple a firm handshake before he left to allow the two to be alone. 

Chanyeol quickly drapes the thick quilt over Baekhyun’s body and adjusts the pillow so that he could sleep better. His mother had told him that carriers often feel colder after birth because of the fatigue and the blood loss, so he made sure that Baekhyun was as warm as possible.

“Mn, thanks yeol.” Baekhyun gives a tired smile, pouting his lips a little for another kiss. He looked absolutely adorable despite all the pain he had just experienced, and Chanyeol definitely owed him a million big kisses for giving him such a beautiful daughter.

They kissed softly for a minute or two, before Chanyeol demanded that the omega have some good rest.

“Promise you’ll wake me up when the nurse brings her in?”

“Yes, I promise.”

With a satisfied nod, it doesn’t even take a minute and Baekhyun falls asleep, a soft snore echoing in their ward.

A while later, a nurse wheels in their little baby, wrapped in a swaddle that writes ‘ _Just Born!’_ Chanyeol walks over to take a few pictures for their families, and he couldn’t resist stroking his daughter’s red cherub cheeks.

“I’m so curious. Will you grow up to be like a businessman like daddy, or a baker like papa?” Chanyeol whispers, making sure not to wake up Baekhyun. The little infant only squirms in response, as if saying _How would I know! I’m barely an hour old!_

The nurse guides him on how to carry the infant, and Chanyeol was extremely grateful since he was a first time parent. He’s only been a dad, for what, 45 minutes? And he’s already loving it - he and Baekhyun have a nice home, they have been preparing themselves for the past few years, and he’s sure that they are more than capable of providing for her. 

“See there? That’s your papa. He just worked really hard.” The infant, once again, shows no interest at whatever her dad is saying, only smacking her lips and blinking her eyes.

“He told me to wake him up when you’re here, but he looks like he really needs some sleep. Don’t you think?” Chanyeol laughs, looking at the omega who looks very comfortable in his bed. 

“I love you already, so so much.” Chanyeol continues to coo, “And I love your papa too. We’ll be a great family, I’m sure of it.”

Humming a lullaby like how he would usually do to calm the baby down inside Baekhyun’s tummy, the little girl eventually closes her eyes, just like papa. Chanyeol couldn’t think of any moment more perfect, and he absolutely couldn’t wait for the future to come.

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

**Four Years Later**

“Thank you! See you again!” 

Baekhyun smiles as he passes the paper bag to the customer, and proceeds to put the cash into the register. Baekhyun looks down at the baby sleeping peacefully on his chest, strapped onto a baby carrier that wrapped around his waist, and right underneath that was another baby bump forming, signalling that the third child will be on its way very soon.

Baekhyun was tired, but very satisfied. He looks over to one of the tables, where his first-born is scribbling diligently on white paper across her uncle Jongdae, whereas Minseok was tending to the bakes in the kitchen. Ever since their Park Ye Seul was born, she had Chanyeol and Baekhyun so whipped that when she wished for a sibling one Christmas, they immediately worked to make it happen. She was the best baby they could ask for - Ye Seul often slept through the night, cried only when she wanted food or pooped, and never failed to give her papa and daddy a big, bright smile every morning. 

Ye Seul made parenting seem like a piece of cake.

But when their second born arrived, everything took a 180 degree turn. While Baekhyun had an easier birth the second time (with an epidural, of course), their little son Park Ye dam screamed through the night for the first few months, cried even when he was being fed, and it only started to settle once he hit 10 months. 

A loud shriek cuts the omega from his thoughts, and he sees the wet tears on his son’s face after having woken up.

“There, there. Shh…” Baekhyun rocks his hips in a swinging motion, calming down the baby instantly. He proceeds to unbuckle the baby carrier, unbuttoning one of the buttons of his blouse to feed Ye dam. The baby immediately latches on and sucks hungrily, going completely silent at the sight of a food source.

“Yah, Baekhyun. For everyone’s sake, please sit down. You have a baby on your chest and another inside you, Chanyeol would kill us if he saw you like this.” Minseok quickly grabs a chair from the kitchen, placing it down for Baekhyun to sit on.

“Minseok, seriously, I’m fine.” Baekhyun laughs at the baker’s paranoia, but proceeds to sit anyway with a quick thank you. Sitting down with a satisfied smile, now he wouldn’t admit it, but maybe he should’ve sat on it earlier.

The both of them simply stared at the little boy as he continued having his milk. Baekhyun wondering when he was going to finish, and Minseok, cooing nonstop at the bright eyes that were staring back at him.

“Aw, Baek, your babies just keep getting cuter.” Minseok comments, unable to take his eyes off of Ye dam, “Maybe you and Chanyeol need to have more kids,” He rests a hand on Baekhyun’s bump, “This one is an idol, I’m sure of it. It’ll be a million seller, and girls and guys will go crazy over him.” 

Minseok predicts with so much confidence that it kinda scared Baekhyun, Minseok was that crazy godfather that seemed to be able to predict his children’s futures, he even predicted that Ye dam would be a boy back when they were still trying to figure out the gender.

Baekhyun snorts though, there’s no way he was planning to have more kids after this. 3 is enough.

The oven dings, signalling that the muffins were done. Baekhyun also just finished feeding Ye dam, the baby now resting his head on his papa’s shoulder. 

“Damn, they smell so good.” Minseok places the tray down, cooling the cakes as Jongdae and Ye Seul follow the trail of the smell.

Ye Seul takes a nice whiff of the scent, before running over to grab at her papa’s legs. “Papa! They smell so good! And they are so pretty!” With another boost of energy, she runs to the opposite direction to help her uncle minseok put them into the boxes. She had specially requested for her papa to get pretty pink cupcake tins, and to sprinkle chocolate chips on all of them because her friends absolutely loved chocolate chip muffins.

“Sweetie, save your energy for later! You and daddy have to win first place, remember?” Baekhyun calls for his daughter, pushing the loose strands of hairs away from her face and adjusting her sports attire. 

Her kindergarten was having a sports event that day, and since he clearly couldn’t participate, Chanyeol will be arriving at the venue later to take part in the parent’s event. Baekhyun, being the baker he is, has often been asked to provide refreshments for the kindergarten’s events, and he has gladly volunteered after seeing how all the children and Ye Seul’s little friends seemed to like his treats.

Placing Ye dam in his baby stroller and helping Ye Seul with her backpack, the last step was to pack the muffins to go.

“Alright, Dae, Min, I’ll leave the bakery to you for the rest of the day.” Baekhyun thanks his friends before leaving the bakery with Ye Seul holding his one available hand as he pushes the stroller in the other. Their kindergarten was nearby, so it wasn’t too much of a hassle.

“Papa, are you really not going to join me in the race today? It was so fun when the three of us raced together...” Ye Seul asks as they reach a traffic light, her hand still holding her papa’s hand tightly. They were just another corner away from the kindergarten, and Baekhyun definitely ached for a place to sit.

“Yeah, baby, papa has to take care of Ye dam, and the baby in papa’s tummy.” Baekhyun explains, “This year, it’ll just be you and daddy, alright? I promise to race again with you next year.” Baekhyun ruffles his daughter’s hair, and immediately chuckles when she proceeds to rest her head near his bump.

“Then I hope the baby will come faster!” Ye Seul smiles, filled with the innocence of childhood. 

Their cute and sweet little moment was cut short by the traffic light, and they proceeded, reaching nearer to the kindergarten. As they walk closer, Baekhyun immediately recognizes the familiar black sports car parked outside the school, and Ye Seul releases her hand from his grip, running to the man in a casual blouse and ripped jeans.

“Daddy!” Ye Seul giggled. Chanyeol lifted the 5 year old up in the air, making airplane sounds as he spinned. Despite being fierce to everyone else, Chanyeol could have the softest eyes just for his daughter. He was a completely different person in the company and at home. 

It was unfair that Chanyeol still looked dashing as ever despite getting older, and on the other hand, with a baby carrier on his waist and a baby stroller, Baekhyun just looked like...any other dad.

“You even had the time to change,” Baekhyun pouts, looking at the alpha from top to bottom. It really was unfair how good he looked. Chanyeol rolls his eyes, but dives in to place a soft kiss on the omega’s lips. 

“You smell nice too…” Baekhyun mumbles, a deep blush forming on his cheeks. Chanyeol’s scent was always light, and not too heavy. When the alpha scoops the omega in their sleep every night, it never fails to comfort him. 

“And you smell like milk.” Chanyeol responds, the daddy and daughter duo chuckle amusedly at Baekhyun’s expression.

“Hey!” 

Before Baekhyun could even retaliate, the staff came out to make announcements for the sports event.

_“Parents and Guardians. Please gather inside so that we can start the event! Your child’s teachers’ will be holding up cards to signal which team you will be in…”_

“Oops, I guess we should head to the track now. We’re going to win first place, yeah?” Chanyeol high fived Ye Seul, both their eyes burning with fiery passion.

Truly like father, like daughter.

“Alright, I’ll go arrange the muffins first. Ye dam and I will be watching on the side okay?” Baekhyun points to where he will be seating, and kisses their cheeks before walking off. He waddles to the refreshment table, and takes out the paper boxes from underneath Ye dam’s baby stroller to put on the table.

“Ah! Mr. Park, thank you so much for doing this, you’re already in your second trimester and you still have the kids and the bakery to take care of, how do you do it?! Come sit down quickly, here.” One of the mothers’ quickly grabbed a chair (just like Minseok did), which Baekhyun gratefully accepted. The other mothers nodded in agreement, Baekhyun was a super parent worthy of envy.

It was nice talking to the other parents, and playing with the other little children. There was something about Baekhyun that made all the babies so drawn to him, maybe it was because of his sweet smelling scent of being in the bakery for so long. He probably smelled like the chocolate muffins he had just delivered.

“Ah, the parent’s race has started!” One of the mothers pointed to the track, where Baekhyun could see Chanyeol and Ye Seul getting ready for the three legged race. Both their inside legs were tied together, and Baekhyun had to shake his head at how determined they looked, their expressions almost mirroring each other.

_“Okay, are you guys ready? On your marks, get set, go!”_

The little bell rings, and all the parent-child duos are rushing their way to the finishing line. Baekhyun gets up to cheer them on, but clearly Chanyeol and Ye Seul didn’t need it at all, for they were zooming to the finishing line unlike any other duo. Within less than a minute, they have successfully run past the ribbon, making them first place winners.

“ _Congratulations to Ye Seul and her daddy for finishing first!”_

Chanyeol bends down to give his daughter a big hug, throwing Baekhyun a smile before they wait to collect their medals. Baekhyun feels so proud of the two.

“Ye-dam ah, your sister and daddy just won first!”

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

That night, after a nice celebration of fried chicken and french fries, Baekhyun and Chanyeol slowly open the door to their home, with a sleeping Ye Seul in Chanyeol’s arms and another sleeping Ye dam in the baby stroller.

Ye Seul still has the pretty gold medal around her neck, unwilling to take it off throughout the day. The two parents walked along the corridors in their home, placing the children in their respective beds. They made sure that they were both asleep, tucking the children tightly into the duvet before returning stealthily back to their room.

“Ahh, it’s been a long day.” Once the door was closed, Baekhyun waddled over to their king sized bed, plopping himself comfortably on it with a smile on his face. His legs were achy from walking around all day, and all he wanted to do was sleep away the fatigue.

Chanyeol comes in a second later, hiding his laughter at how adorable Baekhyun looked. He wouldn’t admit it to the omega, but he did very much resemble a whale. With a balloon-shaped bump and sprawled feet, and full cheeks bright with loveliness. He bends down to help Baekhyun remove his strawberry patterned socks, before giving his feet a nice massage.

“Oh, Chanyeol, you’re the best.” Baekhyun thanks the alpha, sticking out the other feet for Chanyeol to massage as well. Chanyeol is quick to attend to every single one of Baekhyun’s needs, and Baekhyun is definitely not complaining.

“Come on, go take a shower, I promise to massage your tummy next.” Chanyeol speaks up after a few minutes, the omega pouts, but obliges anyways, he really wanted a hot shower.

“Okay, you promised~ I’ll be back.” Baekhyun trudges to the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Chanyeol spends the next twenty minutes or so checking his work emails - he had taken the day off to be at Ye Seul’s sports event, and it surprised him to see how many emails he got from just leaving the office for half a day. 

“Chanyeollie, I’m done...you can use the shower now.” Baekhyun walks out with a hand on his stomach, in a white robe and nothing else. Chanyeol had to close his laptop shut at the sight of Baekhyun, he was not in his regular pajamas today, but only a white robe and boxers.

Chanyeol waves a hand, motioning for Baekhyun to cuddle closer to him on the bed. He squeezes some moisturizer in his hands, and spreads it onto Baekhyun’s delicate skin.

“You’re so beautiful, Baek.” Chanyeol couldn’t help but say. He felt an overwhelming sense of pride at having Baekhyun as his mate - the man was nothing but kind, sweet and also fatally adorable. 

Chanyeol proceeds to leave a trail of kisses on Baekhyun’s stomach, causing the omega to moan in pleasure.

“The kids are sleeping now...and since I’m already pregnant, just go all out, yeol.” Baekhyun moans out as Chanyeol continues, the alpha eventually reaching his thighs. 

Feeling his member growing hard at Baekhyun’s moans, Chanyeol pulls down his own boxers and proceeds to spread the omega’s thighs, thrusting slowly before going faster. Baekhyun’s arms were wrapped around Chanyeol’s as he moaned in pleasure with every thrust, his body trembling and toes tingling with unexplainable delight. 

“C-Chanyeol, harder!” Baekhyun yelps, prompting Chanyeol to push in farther. 

Baekhyun becomes a moaning mess, losing himself in pleasure. He hoped it wasn’t too loud, the kids might be able to hear him.

“Baekhyun, I’m gonna cum.” Chanyeol thrusted faster, until he successfully cums into the omega. Baekhyun had to grip the bedsheets at how climatic it felt.

The couple eventually let go, laying on the bed as they pant. It’s been a long time since they last did it, and it truly felt so amazing. Baekhyun feels warm in his tummy, all of Chanyeol’s cum comforting him inside the womb.

Chanyeol hugs Baekhyun from the back after a while, causing the smaller to yelp in surprise. Baekhyun turns around, with his hands on Chanyeol’s built chest and looking up to admire his features.

“You silly old man, after all these years, your energy is still the same.” Baekhyun complains, knowing that he was going to feel sore the next morning.

“Well, we gotta make more kids, don’t we?” Chanyeol comments, heart warming at the pout that grows on Baekhyun’s face.

“No no no, 3 is enough. Why do you keep wanting to get me pregnant, yeol? I’m not going anywhere.” Baekhyun objects with a pointed finger, resting his head on Chanyeol’s chest. The two enjoy the comfortable silence, with Chanyeol making soothing rubs on Baekhyun’s tummy. 

Chanyeol is still in awe of having this adorable man as his mate, remembering how the oversized sweaters and mop of chestnut brown eyes took his breath away. Along with that genuine smile, that has never faded over the years. Smelling the familiar strawberry scent he has grown to love, he pulls the duvet, and presses a soft kiss on Baekhyun’s cheek.

“You’re right, three is good enough, papa berry.” 

  
  


｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
